Rick Wlodimierz
|image = Coach Rick.png |alias = Coach Rick |gender = Male |status = Alive |eye_color = Brown |hair_color = Black |occupation = Student (Liberty High School, formerly) Baseball Coach (Liberty High School) |portrayer = Ben Lawson |seasons = 2 |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Rick Wlodimierz is the baseball coach at Liberty High and a recurring character introduced in the second season. Coach Rick has been fully aware of the rape culture at Liberty High since he was a student there. He thinks of himself as a 'father figure' to his players, but can be incredibly manipulative when he wants to. He started The Clubhouse when he was a student at Liberty High, the rape culture carried on because he informed one of his players, Bryce, about it. Along with Bryce Walker and Montgomery de la Cruz, he serves as one of the primary antagonists of the second season. Early Life Little is known about Rick’s life other than he was a student at Liberty High. Coach Rick founded the Clubhouse during his years at Liberty High presumably starting the rape culture among the athletes that would forever change Liberty High for the worse. Graduating Liberty High did not stop him because he then became the coach of Liberty High’s baseball team and encouraged his players to participate in the rape culture as a coach and a father figure. Throughout the Series Season 2 Rick makes his first appearance when he and Mr. Porter teach the baseball team about affirmative consent. Rick isn't very enthusiastic or serious about it. The next day he goes to Mr. Porter's office to tell him that he'd like Mr. Porter to tell him when he goes to talk with one of his players, referring to Mr. Porter "talking" with Bryce and wants to talk with his players himself when something's up. Rick has a friend at the police who called him when Mr. Porter was brought to the police station after his fight with Seth. He gets his friend to cover up the fight and tells Mr. Porter about it. After Zach quits the baseball team, Rick tries to convince him to come back. Rick reminds him that the team is his family and he helped him after his Dad passed away. Zach tells him that if he's like a father to the team, he would've stopped the rape culture years ago. Rick goes to talk with Mr. Porter about it, and tells him he believes Bryce is innocent and what they're doing is a witch hunt. He tells Mr. Porter that he hates to see someone's future ruined because "a troubled girl took her own life", and out of all people Mr. Porter would appreciate that. Rick talks with Bryce about the Clubhouse and what the lawyers talked with him about. He tells Bryce that he had to be responsible with the Clubhouse and doesn't understand why he took the Polaroids. Personality Initially, Rick appears to be a moral, supportive coach who encourages his players. Later, however, as the trial heats up, he becomes concerned about actions being taken against them, and asks Mr. Porter, the former guidance counselor, to back down. When Mr. Porter refuses, he then has charges against Mr. Porter dropped after he is arrested following a fight with Seth, though he shows that he only did this so Mr. Porter would owe him a favor (which Mr. Porter refuses). Though it seems as though he simply cares a lot about the season, and is denying the rumors because he wants to win, it is later shown that he is fully aware that many members of the team are rapists (and is possibly one himself, as the founder of The Clubhouse). He tries to get close to his team so they will support him regardless of his actions. He got close to Zach Dempsey over the summer his father died, and tried to use this period of consoling him to convince him to rejoin the team following his quitting, which Zach refuses, telling him that if he was any kind of 'father' to the team, he would have stopped the rapes, the Clubhouse, and the rape culture a long time ago. He is also somewhat cowardly, as he heavily reprimands Bryce following the loss of the Polaroids, showing he knows about them, and attempts to resolve fights peacefully, rather than by reprimanding one or more parties involved, as he did when Zach and Bryce had altercations in the locker room and on the field. Physical Appearance He is tall with dark hair and a fair complexion. He is usually in an outfit that consists of black trousers and a grey jacket that has a branded Nike tick on it, underneath this, he usually wears a t-shirt. In a different outfit he sometimes wears a dark grey jacket branded with the Liberty High School logo on it, which is his job outfit, underneath this he wears a t-shirt. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * Trivia * He is the Founder of The Clubhouse. * He told Bryce Walker about The Clubhouse. * He was a Student at Liberty High. Gallery Season 2 S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-128-Rick-Wlodimierz.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-131-Rick-Mr.-Porter.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-023-Rick-Wlodimierz.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-014-Rick-Wlodimierz.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-073-Zach-Rick-Bryce.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-042-Rick-Wlodimierz.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-049-Rick-Wlodimierz.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-040-Rick-Wlodimierz.png References de:Rick Wlodimierz Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Season 2 Antagonists